paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup Pup Puppies (GL6)
Since several other users have already done a future generation, I thought I try it out. And I even include non-pups too. This takes place 3 years later. Relations *Chase-Skye: After the events of Wish Upon a Pup and Blossomed, the two had began their love. *Rocky-Lilac: So what if a Mixed Breed hates getting wet and a Golden Retriever is a vegetarian and has powers. These two don't care. *Marshall-Lulu: Marshall knows a pup that is a lot like Lulu. That's why he really likes her. (Funny that Princess Lulu met a different Dalmatian named Marshall back in Caninia at the same time) *Zuma-Deliliah: Zuma may have been immature, but deep inside, he really cares for this cat-beagle that he helped get a home back in Umi City. Maybe that's why her family decided to move to Adventure Bay *Rubble-Penelope: Penelope was a little upset when Zuma loved Deliliah instead, so Rubble decided to admit his feelings for her. Well, after a bit of time, and a bit of trouble from Penelope's sisters, the relationship worked out *Matt-Everest: Everest and Matt both fell in love on Christmas day. Ironically, one Christmas, they got a Christmas gift of their own puppies. *Rocket-Luna: After Cupcake brought them together, well, you can see what's going on with them. When they were old enough, they left the Night Wolf pack and made a home in a cave at Jake's Mountain, where they plan to make their own Night Wolf pack that doesn't travel from place to place. *Dewdrop-Rosie: Digimon and Pokemon? Who would've guessed? Well, they have a lot in common, and they're really close, so it makes sense there. (Note: Rosie is a Ninetales in the future) Puppies These are the pups that the original PAW Patrol has (as well as Dewdrop and Rosie too.) These pups become the new PAW Patrol and even the new users of the PAWs of Unity. (Sorry if I use names that were already used...) Chase and Skye's Pups *Danielle: She's a white Cockapoo with lavender eyes. Unlike the other pups, she wants to simply have her own family that she can love, love her back, and chew on their socks. Ryder thinks Chase and Skye might have to let her go since he usually needs new pairs of socks every day. Danielle also becomes the new user of the PAW of Love since she wants to be loved. *Pip: He's the runt of the litter. He's a German Shepherd Cockapoo mix since he has ears like his mom's and looks like a German Shepherd. He always dreams of flying and his dream came true when he became the new Flying Pup. *Justina: She's a German Shepherd with lavender eyes. She has vision problems, so she has to wear her black glasses. Even though she needs glasses, she's very observant and knows what's going on around her. This makes her the new Crossing Pup. *Ami: She's a Cockapoo with brown freckles and brown eyes. Ami is very sneaky and quiet. This makes her the new Super Spy Pup. *Chase Jr.: He's the oldest pup of the litter, and he looks and acts a lot like his father, but he has darker brown eyes. It's no wonder why he's the new Police Pup. Chase Jr. also becomes the new user of the PAW of Loyalty. Rocky and Lilac's Pups *Wisteria: Wisteria is a golden retriever with blue eyes, which was the color of Lilac's mother's eyes. She also inherits her mom's power of plants, but she doesn't go through a whole season problem since she had help, and she is more calm and hoped she can do it. Wisteria also becomes the new PAW of Hope. *Econ: The only boy in the litter. He has green eyes, gray fur, and dark gray paws. He really takes after his father in not only recycling, but in his fear of water. Econ becomes the new Eco-Pup. *Lil' Lila: Lil' Lila looks a lot like Lilac, but she has her dad's eyes. She becomes the new Scout-Pup and the new user of the PAW of Generosity. Marshall and Lulu's Pups *Joey: You guessed it; this black and white Welsh Corgi is named Joey because his dad likes the name Joey. Joey is the pup who tends to tickle others. *Chloe: She's the female image of her father. She's clumsy, likes birds, and usually the last pup in the elevator. She's the new Fire-Pup. *Nemo: Nemo is a Dalmatian with cream colored spots and blue eyes. Nemo is the bravest pup of the litter and he can climb trees like his father. He becomes the new user of the PAW of Courage. *Patches: Patches is a dark brown Welsh Corgi with a black patch spot over his right eye. He tends to be more cowardly and nervous. Zuma and Deliliah's Pups *Domino: Domino inherted her mom's cat side. She's a Caramel Lab with bright blue eyes and two white spots on her left ear. She also has cat whiskers and a long, skinny cat tail. Even though some of the other pups laugh at her, even though their parents told them not to, she learn to get back at them with pranks. The pups soon learned to laugh with her instead of at her. It's no wonder why she's the new use of the PAW of Laughter. *Littlepaw: Littlepaw is a Beagle with dark bown spots. He was born with his front right paw to be smaller than the others. Despite this, he is an excellent swimmer, diver, and love to surf. He's the new Water Rescue Pup. Rubble and Penelope's Pups *Terra: She's a brown Border Collie with green eyes. She has a will that cannot be taken down. It's no wonder since she's the new user of the PAW of Will. *Taylor: She's named after the singer Taylor Swift. Taylor is a black Border Collie with brown eyes. She loves to spend her time typing and being on the computer like her mom does. *Clark: He's named after the singer Kelly Clarkson. Clark is a gold-brown English Bulldog with blue eyes. He is very interesting in medics and anything that falls under the doctor category, with the exception of surgery and blood since it scares him (for now). He's the Doctor Pup since he thinks "nurse" sounds too girly to him case. *Digger: If you don't count the turquoise eyes he has, Digger looks and acts like his dad. He's the new Construction-Pup. Matt and Everest's Pups *Dreamer: Dreamer is an orange husky with blue eyes and a butterfly shaped spot on her chest. She also wears yellow butterfly clips on both of her ears. She tends to be the shy little dreamer and doesn't speak much. She lives in a world of her own, wandering off and not paying attention to what's going on. She is also a Artist-Pup for expressing her world and voice through painting. Sometimes, her parents wish that she could share her voice and try to come out of her little daydream world. *Bold: Bold is a black and white husky with gray paws and green eyes. He's more brave and bold than the other pups. He even tries to get Dreamer not to wander off. *Friendly: Friendly is a gray husky with a black horizontal stripe on his chest and green eyes. He's very kind and strong in what he believes in. He stands up for what he believes in. Expect this pup at rallies and to make signs.... actually, Ryder makes them for him. *Charmer: She's a pure white husky with blue eyes. It's no wonder why she's called Charmer since she is beautiful. Charmer is more of a excited spunky gal. *Aeris: Aeris is the only wolf and the runt of the litter. She was named after Aeris from Final Fantasy VII. Aeris has gray fur and blue eyes. She loves flowers and wears a flower necklace and a rose on her right ear. Rocket and Luna's Pups *Riley: She's named after Ms. Riley, who inspired the Rocket Boys to make rockets. Riley is white with lavender eyes. Her cheek mark is a black triangle that looks like the Tri-force (though none of the other pups nor their parents know what it is) She's gets really excited a lot. *Jet: Jet is a black Night Wolf with white paws and green eyes. He has a cheek mark of the head of a white rabbit. *Potato: He's the only brown Night Wolf in the litter, and he's the first ever brown Night Wolf ever. His cheek mark is a white banana. He also has black front paws, white black paws, and navy eyes. *Silverdust: Silverdust is a silver furred Night Wolf with a lavender left eye and a turquoise right eye. Her cheek mark is a gold heart. Silverdust is really kind and understanding, but she tries not to be in the spotlight to not get others jealous, despite her being so beautiful. But her plan failed to stay out of the spotlight and became very popular. She just accepts it with grace and humility. It turns out, she's the new user of the PAW of Kindnss. (CJ could a learn a few things from her) Dewdrop and Rosie's Cubs *Rosedrop: Rosedrop is a Vulpix with blue eyes. She is a fun-lover and like to swim. She's the new user of the PAW of Miracles. *Dewey: Dewey is a Vulpix like Rosedrop, but he has regular Vulpix eyes and he has wings on his back like Dewdrop's. But he really knows how to use them for some strange reason. Gallery Dreamer pup.jpg|Dreamer Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Baby puppies Category:Animals Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Baby Animals Category:Fanon Category:Future generation Category:Dogs Category:Next Generation